


The Gatekeeper Cometh

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin realizes how much she loves Holtz, F/F, Holtz gets possessed by Zuul, Kevin gets to be a Ghostbuster, Mike Hat makes an appearance, Sexy evil Holtz for a portion of it, Zuul feeds on Holtz's anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: One night, Holtzmann runs afoul of an evil entity known as 'Zuul'. A series of events take place after, that cause our eccentric engineer to become possessed. It'll be up to Abby, Erin, and Patty, and, to a lesser extent, Kevin, to save Holtzmann and stop Zuul before another apocalypse befalls New York City. Erin will have to come to terms with JUST how she feels about the blonde woman, as what she feels could decide the fate of the entire dimension.





	The Gatekeeper Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is a bit different. I LOVED Ghostbusters 2016 and have wanted to make a story for it for a while, but never knew how best to start. I think what I've written is a good place to start. So, I hope you guys enjoy.

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a late night in the firehouse HQ of the Ghostbusters, a set of lights glowing inside. Now, no one with a normal sleep pattern would have been in the firehouse at that hour, but Jillian Holtzmann, the more eccentric of the Busters, rarely did things that many would be considered normal. Munching on her usual late night snack, Pringles and a milkshake made of four different flavors; vanilla, banana, chocolate and strawberry. This heart attack in a cup didn't phase Holtzmann, as she dipped one of the salty parabola's into the dairy treat.

“Okay, Verna, let's see what's going on with you, shall we?” she asked the ghost trap, with a snap of her leather glove, then stuffed the dairy covered Pringle in her mouth. Affixing her goggles back onto her eyes, Holtz grabbed an acetylene torch, and then opened the core of the ghost trap. She recalled showcasing this trap to Abby and Erin, about how it transported them to, she believed, Michigan, but she wasn't exactly sure. Giving it the affectionate moniker of 'Verna', it quickly became one of Holtz' favorite toys to tinker with, IF she could get the damn thing to work again. This would be the 6th time in one week, not that Holtzmann was counting. She just genuinely enjoyed tinkering with the Buster's equipment, trying to make them better. But, Verna had been on the fritz lately. Holtz had seen she'd caught a ghost of some sort recently, but after that, Verna just wasn't herself.

Lighting the torch, Holtzmann held the flame over the core. At first, she saw nothing, then there was a small sparkle.

“Think I've discovered the problem, girl,” she said with a smirk. Reaching into the core, she searched for a wire or a cord, something she could grab onto. What she felt next wasn't a wire. Something knocked her back, as a huge gale seemed to come from the inside of Verna. Astonished, Holtzmann pulled out a tape recorder. “Journal of Jillian Holtzmann. The Night of the 15th. In attempting to fix Verna, I have brought forth some kind of specter. More than a Class 5, clearly. It's..I can't even quantify it. I will try to get closer to get better documentation,” she said, then slowly crawled to where Verna sat. Narrowing her eyes behind her goggles, she thought she could hear a voice calling from the gale.

_ZUUL!_

_ZUUL!_

Zuul? Where had she heard that before? Lifting the tape recorder back up to her mouth, Holtzmann yelled over the increased gale.

“This wind seems to be communicating. The only thing I hear though, is the word 'Zuul'. That word is familiar, but I'm not sure where. Will require further investigation!” Then, just as quickly as it came, the gale disappeared, and Verna snapped shut like she was trying to capture a ghost, then lay still. After a few seconds, Holtzmann slowly stood up and looked into Verna's core again. She saw nothing, and it seemed after a thorough check, Verna was back to normal. Finally, Holtzmann released a sigh. That was more chaotic than she had originally anticipated. Chaos like that required a stronger drink. Brushing herself off, she placed her goggles back on top of her head, and headed down to the kitchen. Pulling off her gloves and throwing them onto the table, Holtz approached the fridge and pulled it open, and what she saw next was almost indescribable. It looked like a dog, but like no dog she'd ever seen. Leathery grey skin all over it's body, and with two horns protruding from the side of it's head, and fangs that dripped with saliva in a large jaw that was filled with serrated teeth. It was the eyes, however, that were the most striking. They were burning red with some kind of otherworldly power. The dog growled at Holtzmann, who stood still, staring at it. She saw that the dog wasn't IN the fridge, but that the inside of the fridge had been replaced, a thick fog emanating from it. The dog growled again, it's growl manifesting words.

“Zuul! Zuul!” Slowly, Holtzmann reached inside of her lab coat and pulled out her tape recorder again.

“Journal of Jillian Holtzmann. Night of the 15th. Addendum. It seems that whatever the entity inside of Verna was has manifested itself into some kind of dog-creature that appeared inside of our fridge. It keeps growling the word ,'Zuul.' I'm going to try and interact with it,” Holtzmann said, her voice even. Then, she crouched down and grabbed a bit of the bologna that was inside the door of the fridge. That was still accessible it seemed. “Here boy. Whee, whoo. Here boy. Come on,” she said, clicking her tongue and whistling as if it were just another dog. The dog growled louder, it's red eyes burning brighter. “Okay, don't like bologna. I don't blame you. I don't have any kibble on hand, unfortunately. Can you tell me who you are?”

“ZUUL!” the dog growled.

“No, I wanna know who YOU are. Do you have a name?” Holtzmann asked again.

“ZUUL!” the dog roared.

“You look more like a Max to me,” Holtzmann said. The dog roared in anger again, and tried biting the woman. She snapped her hand away and glared. “No! Bad dog!” Stomping over to one of the cupboards, she grabbed a spray bottle and sprayed the dog, as if it were a puppy that had just made a mess on the carpet. The dog flinched and growled again at Jillian, the saliva dripping from it's jaws.

“So, who is 'Zuul'?” Holtzmann asked.

“Zuul is the Gatekeeper of Gozer, the Destructor,” the dog growled out, the voice ethereal and angry.

“Must look into who 'Gozer' is as well,” Holtzmann said into her recorder again. “So, what happens if I close the fridge? Do you disappear?”

“We have already entered your dimension, puny one. Nothing can stop us from breaking the seal, and entering your world. We will conquer all,” the dog growled.

“Yeah, not happening. Bye bye, ghost puppy,” Holtzmann said, closing the fridge. Silence reigned, as Holtzmann soon ran upstairs to grab her newest invention, the Ghost Sabre. It was essentially a sword, with the proton's from the Proton Pack affixed to it. Holding it in two hands, Jillian approached the fridge and then wrenched it open. All that greeted her, were Abby's leftover Chinese, Erin's kale salad, and Patty's pizza. The dog was gone. Closing the door of the fridge, Holtzmann straightened the lapels of her jacket and raced up to the library. There would be no rest tonight. She had to find this 'Gozer'

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter, the other Busters return to the firehouse.


End file.
